What Really Matters
by accia1199
Summary: Scorpius falls in love on a weekly basis and after one of his many random 'the ones' Albus decides to show Scorpius what really matters. NotSlash FriendshipOnly JustFriends


**Authors Note :** This has been written for QLFC Round 2

I am acting as the Reserve Chaser 3 for the BallyCastle Bats

**These Are My Prompts :**

'Boyfriends and girlfriends will come and go but this is for life' - Phoebe Buffay, Friends.

(word) partner

(word) derivative

Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter (Friendship and Humour)

** What Really Matters**

"Does every student here know what Amorentia means? If yes, good, if no, then shame on you. I expect all seventh year students to know sixth year syllabus," Ms Deveraux said to her seventh year potions class. Today's batch was the students of the Slytherin house and the Gryffindor house. This class was especially troublesome to teach as on one hand she had a majority of num-skulls and on the other she had exceptionally talented potions students. At least one Gryffindor student blew up their cauldron on a daily basis, while at least four Slytherin students got even the most difficult potions right.

After the numerous nods she received to her aforementioned question, she continued," Venenum is a derivative of the Amorentia potion. It also holds a lot of qualities of Veritaserum, otherwise known as a truth potion. Venenum unlike Amorentia does not cause obsession or powerful infatuations, it only smells like whom you most desire and unlike Veritaserum, Venenum does not make someone say the truth in every question asked but, only in questions regarding ones true feelings for loved ones. Be it any kind of love," Ms Deveraux paused," Does everyone follow?"

A chorus of "Yes mam" was heard through the class.

"Good. Now we are going to brew a batch of Venenum and we will do so with partners," the professor paused for the students to show their inevitable reaction of sighs of relief, after which she popped their bubble," I will be choosing said partners," this was followed by groans.

"Well good to know where you're at, anyway, the name you hear with yours is who your partner is. Shirley Thomas and Cameron Finnegan, Alice Longbottom and Lorcan Scamander…" and the list went on until two names were called which changed everything," Scorpius Malfoy and Victorie Weasley."

00000000000

Scorpius and Victorie made steady progress from being potions partners to being boyfriend-girlfriend. Scorpius and Victorie aced their project and got it right on their first try. They also aced the report they had to write about the potion; this for Victorie was a first as she had only ever gotten the maximum grade of an Acceptable in potions, being the Gryffindor she was. Scorpius, ever the Slytherin had, however managed to bring both of them an outstanding. This of course made him the hero, thus beginning their relationship.

The relationship, like most relationships, came to an end very soon.

It all started due to Scorpius's diligence in telling the pair's parents about their relationship. Scorpius knew that both Victorie and he would face problems with both sets of parents but, he wanted them to know none the less. He believed that their love would conquer all and yes the L-word had presented itself within a month of their relationship, at least it had for Scorpius.

00000000000

They never made the 'awkward-meet-the-parent-date'. No, not before Scorpius found Victorie in bed with Alex Zabini, the same Alex Zabini that Scorpius had been friends with since the day the two could walk.

Lucky for Scorpius though, he had other friends he could rely on. One such friend being Albus Severus Potter, ironically the past between the two boy's fathers, somehow made the irony a little less ironical.

0000000000

Albus Potter was Scorpius Malfoy's best friend. They were roommates and the co-captains for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Together they had brought the Slytherin house back to the top and with their combined keeper and chaser skills they won every game before the opposition even spotted the snitch.

Unfortunately, due to the recent occurrence between his blonde best friend and also blonde cousin, the previously mentioned blonde best friend had spent the past four hours moping around in the common room and had missed practice.

Under normal circumstances Albus and the rest of the Slytherin team would have let the blonde grieve before badgering him about practice but because of the threat of the final match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was looming over their heads, they had no time to spare..

0000000000

Albus groaned to himself as he made his way over to his best friend who was sitting in a dark corner of the common room. He could sense his sulk from across the room. This was going to be a long conversation.

"Scorpius," Albus started lacing his voice with caution," Hey mate, you okay?"

Scorpius didn't reply, instead he let out the sound of a cat being strangled to death and stared blankly at his notebook.

Albus shook his head, highly amused by the Malfoy's antics, "Mate, do you realize that you do this every time you break up with a girl?"

Waking up from his self-pitting trance he said," But we didn't break up, she cheated on me. I thought she was the one!"

Albus scoffed, "Right, you also thought Abigail Longbottom was the one and so were Teresa Fletcher and Lainey Lois and Colene Nott and Cara Walker and…"

"Okay, okay I get it!" Scorpius said, interrupting Albus in his attempt to name all of the girls who Scorpius had ever fallen for, and at the young age of seventeen there were lot.

"I get it okay. There were a lot. But Victorie was different; I felt something for her, something…"

Albus rolled his eyes and interrupted his best friend, "Something I have never felt for anyone else. She is different Albus! I need her. She was my everything. The others were nothing compared to her and no one will ever be like her. I am going to be alone forever!" the raven haired, green eyed boy had memorized the blonde's, 'Defend The Slut' speech after the fourth time he had, had his heart broken.

"Oh shut up Potter! I loved her okay?" The blonde said, now irritated by his friend's casual approach to his heartache.

"Okay Blondie, if you say so. Anyway, moving on, how long do you plan on skipping practise, because we want to have a secure win Scorp? Remember Clairie Krum? We almost lost to Hufulpuff because you missed four executive days of practice. Hufulpuff Scorpius!"

Scowling, Scorpius shook his head. He hated to think that Albus was right. They had, almost lost the game against Hufulpuff because of him and there was no way he wanted to do that with Gryffindor too.

"Argh alright, fine, you're right. I won't be missing anymore practice, I promise."

0000000000

The blonde had stuck to his promise and had attended every single day of practice since and when the day of the match arrived, both Gryffindor and Slytherin were dressed in vibrant colors that represented their houses and Hufulpuff and Ravenclaw were wearing the colors they supported.

Standing at the Slytherin entrance to the quidditch pitch was the Slytherin quidditch team. Each member were going through their own rituals and calming methods when it was finally time for the game to begin.

They entered in two queues, consisting of seven people each. The queues included second string members who would descend to the stands post the entrance.

Albus and Scorpius stood at the front of each queue and strode onto the pitch, their fears and worries vanishing the moment their feet touched the grass.

00000000000

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, It would seem that the snitch is no longer of any importance in this game! Potter has barely let a single quaffle go through and Malfoy sure is on his game tonight," Marcus Tomlinson said, through the microphone, "Wait a minute," Marcus said conversing with his audience," It would seem this game is finally over, Cedric Hemmings has caught the snitch! This is another win for Slytherin and this one sets a record too, 300 points to 50, Oh My God!"

00000000000

A party was being held in all its glory in the Slytherin common room, and Albus and Scorpius had been hoisted atop the shoulders of their peers. As they bathed in all the glory they were getting Scorpius leaned over to Albus and said, "Mate you were right."

Albus looked over his shoulder, shooting a curious glance at his best friend," About what?"

"'Boyfriends and girlfriends will come and go but this is for life."

Fin.

**Also Authors Note:**

**So I hope this is okay and there are not too many errors. Don't cut too many points please ****J**

**Please review! **

**A**


End file.
